¡Suéltame!
by Calieut
Summary: Rate T por escenas MUY SUAVES. Ninten x Claus, mención Jeff x Tony y Kuma x Paula.


-¡ME CHALAS MAZO, CLAUS!

Claus me miró con cara de subnormal.

¡Después de todo lo que me había costado declararme!

-Ninten.

-¿Yes?

-Me acabas de violar.

Vale, vale, no mola eso de declararte a una persona atada, ¡pero eran mis sentimientos!

-Para colmo, después de desnudarme, te has ido a comer oreos en vez de darme duro.

-Eh... Etto... ¡Pero me molas, tío! ¡Es verdad!

-¡SUÉLTAME, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!

-No hasta que me la comas.

-¡NO VOY A COMERTELA!

-¡OH, SI, SI VAS A HACERLO!

Claus fingió hacerse el muerto. Le abrí la boca con las manos y metí mi "bate". Oí a Claus tratar de decir algo, pero como tenía la boca llena no le entendí.

Pasé de él y empecé a mover mi cintura, embistiéndole.

Claus, por su parte, no contestaba.

-¡Si no la chupas volveré a violarte!

Aun así no hizo nada. Bueno, terminé el trabajo y le volví a dar "Amor de Ninten".

-¿V...vas a soltarme ya?

-No. Me mola tenerte desnudo y atado para mí.

-¡YA LO HEMOS HECHO SEIS VECES!

-Eh, eh, relaja Pelo-regla.

-¡Vuelve a llamarme así y te parto la hormiga biónica!

-¿HORMIGA BIÓNICA? MI PILILA ES MÁS GORDA QUE PORKY Y MÁS LARGA QUE LEADER.

-¡Te odio! ¡Suéltame!

-No, he decidido que pasarás la noche conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por que me molas y quiero pasar mi vida contigo, tío!

-Estas loco, Ninten. ¿Seguro que tomas galletas oreo? ¿No serían María?

-Eres ingenioso como guapo.

-¡Menos mal que te "chalo"!

-... escucha, Claus...

-No quiero oirte.

-¿Por qué?

-Te odio.

-¡Que me escuches!

-¡Suéltame o te mato!

Gruñí.

-De acuerdo, te soltaré...

Busqué mis pantalones por la habitación y metí la mano en el bolsillo.

-¿A qué esperas?

-¡No encuentro las llaves de las esposas!

-¡Te dije que me ataras con cuerdas! ¡Pero nooooo! ¡El señorito queria usar esposas!

-¡Había una oferta de tres por dos!

-¿Para qué quieres tres esposas? ¡No tengo seis manos!

-¡Ya lo se, pero era una ganga!

-Eres un idiota, Ninten.

-Me temo que tendrás que quedarte a dormir.

-¿Esperas que duerma atado y desnudo?

-¡Sí!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me tumbé en mi cama, a su lado, y le abracé.

-¡Buenas noches, tío! Te daría un beso, pero en esa boca han estado cosas super feas y no te has lavado los dientes.

-¡DEJA DE ABRAZARME!

Le puse un calcetín en la boca y me dormí plácidamente.

No había sido fácil llegar a esa situación.

Cuando le pedí a Claus sexo salvaje, me golpeó. Tuve que gastar muchos PPs en usar PK Block para que dejase de atacarme. Desnudarle fue lo más difícil. No dejaba de moverse y de gritar. Jé. Ponerle las esposas y atarle al cabezero de la cama resultó muy fácil.

Tirármelo fue lo más duro. ¿LO PILLAIS? ¡JÁ!

Al día siguiente me levanté y me vestí.

Le dejé la tele encendida a Claus para que no se aburriese y le eché una manta por encima, por si tenía frío.

-¿Ves? ¡Soy un tío comprensivo y amable!

-VETE A TU PUEBLO.

-En realidad me voy a dar una vuelta.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Vas a dejarme aquí y así?

-Volveré en unas horas.

Salí de casa y me pk teletransporté a Winters. Entré en la Snow Boarding School y subí al cuarto de Jeff y Tony.

-¡Eeey! ¿Qué pasa, chavales? ¡Woah!

-... Buenos días, Ninten. - Jeff me saludó.

-¿Por qué hace tanto frío aquí?

-Debido a que los rayos del Sol son tangenciales a esta zona de la tierra, ergo se da la mínima cantidad de insolación por unidad de superficie y por tanto, una cantidad de calor menor.

-Eh... ¡Es porque nieva! - Tony si que sabe traducir a Jeff.

-Jeff, se te entiende menos que un chino tratando de conjugar verbos. ¡Aprende de Tony que tiene sentido común!

-... Lo siento. Tony tiene razón.

-Aww, Jeffy…~

-¡Bueno, yo no he venido a hablar de eso! He venido porque tengo un problema. Claus no quería hacerlo conmigo así que le viole.

-¿Cual es el problema? Jeff me viola a menudo.

Me reí de lo lindo al ver como se sonrojó el rubio y como le tapó la boca a su compañero.

-¡Pero tú y yo somos parte de una relación amorosa! ¡No pasa nada!

-A eso quería llegar, gafotas. ¡Claus no quiere salir conmigo!

-Demuestrale que eres un hombre comprensivo y amable.

-¡Lo hice! Le puse la tele para que no se aburriese y le puse una man... Oh, cielos. Voy a morir.

-¿Por qué...?

-¡Le puse telecinco! ¡Claus me asesinará! ¡O peor! ¡Me llevará a los platos y discutiremos como animales! ¡Nos hariamos famosos y habría paparazzi tratando de fotografiar mi culo!

-T...te desvias...

-No se como demostrarle que me chala pila. Jeff, ¿tú no podrías construir una máquina o algo para hacer que se enamore de mí?

-Claro que no. Además de inmoral, es imposible de hacer.

-¿Imposible? ¿Entonces Tony está contigo porque se ha enamorado de tí? ¡Anda! ¡Entonces he venido a verte para nada!

-... Fuera de mi vista.

-Espera, Jeff. ¡Dime como has hecho que Tony se fije en alguien como t..!

Jeff me apuntó con su bazooka y, no es que tenga miedo, por favor... pero huí de allí corriendo.

Me pk teletransporté a Twoson y puse rumbo a la guardería Polestar.

Paula estaba con kumatora.

-¡Buenas, chicas! ¿What's up?

-Hola, Ninten.~ - Paula estaba tan agradable como siempre.

-Ey. - Kuma estaba tan como siempre. - No se si sabes que has interrumpido mi momento a solas con Paula.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso suena bien! No me importa unirme. - Apenas terminé la frase, sentí que me quemaba vivo. Maldita kuma con poderes PSI de ataque.

-El día que toques a Paula te torturaré vivo. Matarte sería un regalo.

-Vale, vale, no te enfades...

Kuma pasó un brazo por los hombros de su novia.

-Vengo aquí para pediros consejo. ¿Cómo consigo el amor de Claus?

-Oh... hay una cosita que Kuma me hace y me enamora~

-Si es en la cama no te molestes, he probado de todo. Ayer le violé.

-Iba a decir... no importa...

-Espera. ¿Le violaste?

-Es que está to buenorro. Pero nada, fue en plan guay. No se quejó mucho, lo cual tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que le metí un calcetín en la boca.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¡Pero le asmo de verdad! ¡Es mi guarrillo pelirrojo!

-¿En serio? Ogh. ¿Qué hago aconsejando a un violador cuando podría pasar tiempo con Paula?

-Puedes pasar con ella el tiempo que quieras. Yo me siento aquí y no molesto.

-Ni en tus sueños, Ninten. Lo primero es que, si te gusta, solo le desees a él. Demuestrale que es el único al que quieres.

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-Cuando estes con él, no mires a otras personas. Fíjate solo en Claus.

-¿Y se enamorará de mí?

-No es tan fácil... - Paula me miró. - La clave está en ser detallista. Las cosas pequeñas son muy importantes.

-Detallista...

-Por ejemplo, acuérdate de las fechas. ¡Nunca olvides su cumple o vuestro aniversario!

-Y ahora vete, quiero estar con Paula.

-¿No puedo mirar un poq...?

-¿Cual ha sido el único consejo que te di?

-¡Pensaré en Claus!

Tuve que irme antes de que Kuma me chamuscarrase vivo. Mi última parada, Onett.

-Ey, Ness.

-¡Hola, Ninten!

-Oye... Estoy pillado por Claus, necesito consejos.

-Hm. Enamorar a una persona es fácil.

-¿Sí?

-Lo difícil es hacer que siga enamorado de tí cada día. Te aconsejo serle completamente fiel, no fallarle...

-¿Cómo enamoraste a Lucas?

-Bueno... Fue poco a poco. Le animaba cuando algo le recordaba a su madre. Estaba con él para hacerle reir y esas cosas. Le defendí de gente cuando se metían con él. Y bueno, creo que no le he fallado nunca. Una última cosa, hazle saber que no te olvidas de él. Llámalo cada poco, hazle regalitos...

-De acuerdo, supongo...

Salí de su casa y fui de nuevo a Podunk, dispuesto a enamorar a mi pelirrojo.

-Buenos días, Clausy Chuuuuuu…~

-Llevo todo el puto día viendo telecinco.

-¡Te eche de menos! No me olvidé de ti.

-Ni yo. Pensé muchas formas de matarte.

-Cuentame cosas de tu madre. Te consolaré. Eh, ¿has visto al buenorro que hay fuera? Yo no. Solo me fijo en ti.

-¿¡Perdón!?

-Es una cosa pequeña, pero importante.

-¡ESTAS ENFERMO!

-... Yo solo quiero ser tu ligue guay...

Claus nunca se iba a fijar en mí, estaba claro. Yo no sabía hacer nada de lo que me aconsejaron mis amigos.

-¿Me has dejado toda la tarde viendo Sálvame y Gran Hermano entre otras cosas para buscar una manera de conquistarme?

-Sí...

-¡VOY A ARRANCAR TU CABEZA DE CUAJO Y DESP...!

-Pues no tendré tu amor, pero serás mío.

De perdidos al río. Tiré su manta y me bajé los pantalones.

Y puedo asegurar que esa vez fue increíble.

-A...ah... Ninten, idiota...

-Clausy...

-C...creo que me he enamorado de ti...

Moraleja: "Si no le gustas a tu uke, ¡no pasa nada! Siempre podras violarlo hasta que te ame."

... Pero esto no se acaba.

-Ninten...

-¿Sí?

-Ponte a buscar la llave de las putas esposas.

-Ah... Mejor mañana, ¿no? Estoy cansado...

-¡Ninten!


End file.
